1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a braking apparatus, particularly to improve a braking system of two-wheel traffic tools such as a bike or motorcycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most conventional braking systems for motorcycles or bicycles have two independent brakes devices for the front wheel and the rear wheel, those are driven by two independent cables and operated by a left lever and a right lever on one handlebar. This arrangement enables a user to slow down or stop the traffic tool by breaking only the front wheel, only the rear wheel, or the both wheels.
Any skilled user knows that, if he want to slow down or stop such a vehicle, it is better for him to break the rear wheel first, and then break the front wheel latter. In this case, the vesicle will be under good control. However, when the driver is a new user or when something happens accidentally, coupled with the high speed of the vehicle, the user may suffer from a roll-over accident if he applies the break on the front wheel first. It is because that when the front wheel is block independently and the rear wheel is still rolling, the vesicle will be out of control and possible start to skid or even fall over. Therefore to design a more reliable braking system is very important for the safety.
For this issue, people design many kinds of synchronous or balanced brake systems. The user can control the braking devices of front and rear wheels simultaneously and synchronously by one or two brake levers to slow down or stop the front and rear wheels at the same time. Those devices may avoid the problems mentioned above. However, those so called synchronous or balanced brake systems can not achieve the effectiveness of the brakes. Within some braking device, when the user uses only one hand will not make enough movement of the brake cable to produce a sufficient brake force. It is necessary for the driver to use both hands at the same time to stop the vehicle. Some braking device can slow down or stop the vesicle by one hand, but the hand should burden the work of two hands in the conventional braking system. If the grip force of the user is not so sufficient, it will be difficult for him to stop the vesicle.